Seddie's First Time
by TVDwillREIGN
Summary: Sam and Fredde spend their last moments together as a couple, or so they think!  Criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive!  Please Review! I own nothing... oh phooey!  Dan Schneider is a genius!
1. Chapter 1

**Seddie's First Time!**

Summary- Sam and Freddie spend their last moments together as a couple, or so they think! Criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive! Please Review! Disclaimer- I own nothing... oh, Phooey!

Author's Note- While I was watching iLove You, I wondered what they did for that hour and a half that we don't see. I mean, I had an idea(wink, wink), but I didn't know what else happened. That's why I created this story!

Sam and Freddie are talking about what to do until mid-night. Freddie thinks that they should continue making out and Sam agrees. She pulls him off the elevator, so they can go to her place, since her mom has to work late.

They're in her room, having 'fun' when she decides to take things further by reaching under his shirt. She's surprised to find that he's been working out and is totally turned on by this fact. Freddie responds to her hand being under his shirt by reaching under hers. He's happy to find that she's developed into a 'gifted' young woman. He says, "I don't want to pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do." She replies, "You're so sweet to think that you could force me into doing anything, let alone, 'that'". He smirks at her and she says, "I'd like to see you try!" She tells him that while she loves it when he acts like a gentleman, she doesn't want a gentleman, she wants a man who takes action. He takes her shirt off and she responds by taking his off. Sam realizes that her chest is exposed for him to see and she takes her shirt back because she's embarrassed of how her body may look to him. She asks him if he's prepared and he pulls out his wallet and gets a condom out. He sets it on her bedside table and sits down next to her. He then asks her if she's sure she wants to do this and she replies, "We were each others first kiss and first love and we should be each others first time." He says, "What makes you think this is my first time?" She replies, "Please, nerd boy, you not a virgin!" He tells her that while what she said was mean, that she's right. She apologies for the dig and kisses him sweetly. He accepts her apology and kisses her back.

That's when he realizes, she's been hiding behind her shirt and he doesn't not sure why. He asks, "What's wrong?", while pointing to her shirt being in front of her. She tells him that she's a little embarrassed by her body and what he may think of it. He grabs her shirt from her hands and tells her that she has nothing to worry about. Sam is shocked by how bold he was to grab her shirt from her and finds that she gets turned on when he acts feisty like that. He takes her into his arms and tells her that he wants her. She knows that he means what he says because he wouldn't hurt her by being so cruel.

It's getting close to mid-night and they look at one another like they don't want everything to end. Sam tells him that she doesn't want to break up and he says, "I don't either." Now, it's mid-night and they decide to 'complete' one another by making love.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Sam and Freddie are cuddling after they made love and both of them are thinking about everything what they just did.

Sam thinks: He was so masterful at pleasing me. I'm in awe that someone like him could be so sweet and caring, while being so aggressive at the same time. He was so intuitive to my needs and made his second. It was so "Freddie" of him to do that. I'll have to fix that the next time.

Freddie thinks: She was incredible... she knew exactly what to do and say to turn me on. She was perfect in every way. It was like we had made love many times before. Of course, we bickered and the usual stuff, but that's just what we do. I can't wait until the next time we make love. How did I get so lucky!

Sam speaks up for the first time in what seems like forever, "So... I guess we won't be breaking up, after all." Freddie replies, I guess we aren't." ~The End~


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE**

Here's my update: I'm a moderator on a forum for a show called House of Anubis. I am inviting you all to visit and post on it.

Here's what the forum is about: it's a place for fans can discuss what we think will happen in Season 3. I'm a moderator for the forum, as well as, Weaselette01. She started it and invited me to be a moderator, too.

Here's what the show is about: the show follows an American girl that arrives at a British private school and mystery ensues. Each season has a mystery that her and her friends have to solve before the end of the school year, or season. The show also deals with normal teen issues that every teen deals with like boyfriends/girlfriends, friends, betrayal, and crushes, among others. It's finished it's 2nd Season and has been picked up for a 3rd, which is currently in production. Nickelodeon is the channel that shows it and it's on five days a week at 7pm and lasts for half an hour. It runs for a month or two and then it's done. Each episode has 2 eleven minute episodes in it. Season 2 introduced it's us to a new character, Eddie, who's also from America. He has a secret that no one can find out, however, someone did find out and agreed to keep it. It's filmed somewhere in England and therefore, has a lot of British accents in it. They take some getting used to, but you eventually forget that they're there. It's a family show, but teens can hang out and watch it, too!

The name of the forum, which I came up with, is: House of What Ifs. Look for the name, click on it and have fun!

There's not much more that I can say, other than: PLEASE VISIT AND POST ON OUR FORUM! Thank you for reading this.

To anyone who posts on our forum... THANKS BUNCHES!


End file.
